


I Know What You Meant

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [90]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Section 28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: There is very little, Crowley knows, as exasperating as weaponised obliviousness....
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 30
Kudos: 1015
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	I Know What You Meant

It always takes a while at the start of term before the first-years manage to absorb the fact that Dr Crowley doesn't bite people's heads off for asking questions, and start venturing them in class. This year, though, they seem to have managed it in record time - possibly because it's the only safe way they can think of to drop their very loud hints, even outside class.

Crowley, although he spots the hints now that he realises that they're there, does his best to react and respond as if he's taking them at face value. There is very little, he knows, as exasperating as weaponised obliviousness. (Aziraphale and he used to do it to each other, in the days when they were all hidden hope and pining. They weren't dating, no, of course not. They just went to museums, and art galleries, and films, and meals, and concerts... as acquaintances. Adversaries. What else?)

"There's a discount for couples at..." one of the students will offer hopefully, faking helpfulness.

When he hears it, Crowley will cock his head on one side. "Really? I'll have to let Dr Fell know, I dare say he and his husband might be interested." (He doubts it, they've been to that place once and only once before, and Aziraphale was seriously unimpressed with the food there.)

Hesitant questions about seeing a movie assume it was at a cinema. (He and Aziraphale watched it snuggled together on the sofa at home, with Luc almost asleep in the armchair)

Crowley shrugs a shoulder, slouches deeper into his teaching chair, tells them grudgingly, but honestly, "Passable. Movie and evening both. Decent company." and lets them assume what they will. They ought to have learnt by now how miserly he is with praise for anything.

Enough of them have learnt, at least, that they realise and pass on how enthusiastic that praise is (for Dr Crowley). If it was Dr Fell, they know very well he'd be gushing over it.

And Aziraphale, having observed Crowley's tactics, and unable to resist teasing the students as well, _does_ gush. "Oh yes, dear Anthony and I had a delightful evening in. One just does sometimes, you know, especially when there's something you adore on the gogglebox, and dear Anthony was so sweet about it. He found these darling little snacks to eat while watching it, and let me tell you, dears, they were truly scrumptious..."

* * *

It was the sight of them curled up together on movie night that made Luc question what ey thought ey knew about their relationship. Ey had known they were together, of course, but ey had never seen them be that sort of lovey-dovey before. Usually, they kept a certain distance, sitting in different seats, or on opposite sides of a table, or even sitting at opposite ends of the sofa doing different things. Aziraphale lost in some book or other, Crowley on his phone, paying little apparent attention to each other, just content to be in each other's company.

Aziraphale smiled gently when Luc wondered out loud. "Well, you see, any limerance* we had dissolved into pragma** quite some time ago. While we take delight and comfort from the other's presence, these days we rarely crave it to the point that we can't keep our hands and eyes off each other."

"Rarely, he says." Crowley turned a wryly wicked grin on him. "Rarely's not never."

Aziraphale blushed. "No, dearest, of course not."

Crowley dialed his grin back when he turned to Luc. "There was a law*** for - far too long - that forbade 'promoting' queerness to children and students. Can't possibly have kids realise there are more aspects to love than boy-meets-girl. Might make them feel like they have a right to be themselves instead of forcing themselves to be neat little cogs in the machine. Repealed now. Like many queer folk, we've spent most of our lives hiding our love. Lost any habits of lovey-doveyness. Other habits of affection took their place, eh, angel?"

**Author's Note:**

> * Limerance is the first intense flush of romantic desire eg "can't keep my eyes off you"
> 
> ** Pragma is a love built over a long time eg "old married couple vibes"
> 
> *** The law referenced is the UK law commonly called Section 28


End file.
